


Taking what he wants

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Sam is angry with Ruby and the demon makes him use it in a... constructive way.





	Taking what he wants

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I have ever written and I am a little bit ashamed. But I did enjoy writing it and maybe someone out there does, too.
> 
> Please keep in mind that English is not my native language. I apologize for any mistakes I made.
> 
> Supernatural is a trademark of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

“You didn't have to kill him!” Sam yelled as he slammed the door of the dirty motel room shut. His hands were clenched and his eyebrows drawn together, deep wrinkles covering his forehead.  
“I saved your life. You're welcome, by the way.” Ruby's voice was calm, and she was leaning against the table with her arms crossed while the hunter paced the room.  
He pointed at her, spitting: “I don't need your help, Ruby. That guy was just a human!”  
“A human that was about to rip the skin from your body,” the sarcasm dripped from her voice, “Yeah, sorry I didn't spare him. When he comes back around as a demon, you can apologize.”  
Sam lunged at her, gripping the collar of her shirt. The man leaned over her, looking down, his eyes dark and anger gleaming in them. “You don't get it, do you? You never do, you heartless demon,” viciously he hissed the words between clenched teeth.  
“Thank you for the compliment,” replied Ruby calmly. Instead of ducking away from the taller man, she raised her chin and looked him directly in the eyes. She put her hands on the ones gripping her shirt, closing them just hard enough to remind Sam that even though she didn't look like it in her tiny, female body, she was indeed stronger than he was.  
That display of power made Sam tip over the edge. He furrowed his brows and clenched his jaw shut. With a grunt he pulled Ruby around by her shirt and shoved her hard, making her stumble a couple of steps backwards. “You bitch!” Sam growled, coming after her. Ruby looked up to Sam with a grin on her face, her eyes narrowed. “Come on, Sam,” she mocked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “show me how strong you are. I like that.” Sam didn't hold back when he pushed the small woman again, and she nearly flew backwards until her legs were stopped by the bed behind her. With a surprised huff she fell onto her back, arms stretched out to her sides to break the fall. But it didn't take her long to get her sly grin back. With a predatory glint in his eyes and his lips tightened into a line Sam walked across the room. Ruby sat up on the bed, leaning her head back to look up to the dark figure standing over her. “Yes. Take control, Sam, come on,” she encouraged him, hooking two fingers into a belt loop in his jeans. Immediately the hunter grabbed her wrist and ripped it away, and Ruby looked at him through her eyelashes, biting her lip.  
“I despise you,” hissed Sam. “I know you don't,” whispered Ruby and licked her lips. Without answering Sam seized the small woman by her upper arms, picking her up with ease and throwing her full body onto the bed. With a grin on her face Ruby watched the hunter climb on the bed, positioning his muscular arms left and right of her head. His eyes were narrowed and he was slightly shivering in his anger, but the flush in his cheeks gave away his arousal. In a low voice Ruby commented while running a hand over the stubble on his cheeks: “Oh you love being furious with me, Sam. It makes you feel superior, and you need that.”  
The hand that Sam put over her mouth nearly covered half of her face. “Shut up,” he hissed, pressing his hand down with just that little bit too much force that it would hurt a human woman. Ruby didn't even flinch at the way her head was pressed deep into the pillow and shoved her own hands below Sam's shirt, running them over the outlines of the muscles. First his eyes widened, but shortly after he ripped his hand away from her mouth and the hunter roughly caught a hold of both her wrists, his fingers strong around them. “Stop it!” He ordered, anger pulling at the corners of his mouth and his eyes darkening.  
“Oh but you love it,” stressed Ruby with a mischievous gaze out of hooded eyes, lifting her head to whisper into his ear, “and we both know you want it.”  
Deep in his throat Sam growled, and he pinned Ruby's wrists above her head with all his weight. They would bruise, but neither of them cared. With his free hand Sam grabbed a fist full of hair at the base of Ruby's neck. He was still holding back, but his anger made his grip hard enough to have Ruby moan the next words: “Like that Sam. Take control, come on.” And the hunter pulled at her hair, exposing Ruby's neck and leaning down. With force he licked and sucked on her neck, causing it to bruise under his mouth. When the woman growled from deep in her lungs part teasing, part in pleasure, he was able to feel the vibration under his lips. In an attempt to speed up the process Ruby brought her leg up, pushing it between Sam's legs and against his crotch. The hunter flinched at the touch and his grip tightened, making Ruby squirm upwards to keep him from ripping her hair out. Sam sat up, his pupils dilated so far that his eyes appeared black and Ruby hummed low at the sight. He placed his hands on the small woman's arms again and pulled her up in a single motion. Ruby let herself be manhandled around without any hesitation or resistance, grinning up to the man taking control. She placed her legs at the sides of Sam's body, basically sitting in his lap. His arousal made Sam growl and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Ruby's with determination. The kiss was wet and sloppy, both their hands pushing and pulling at each others hair. The woman moved closer to the hunter, coming close to the bulge in his pants and he broke the kiss panting. When Sam reached for the seam of her shirt Ruby lifted her arms, allowing the hunter to rip it off her and throw it across the room. The woman went for his shirt, but Sam was faster and pulled it over his head.  
Hunger gleamed in his eyes and he grabbed Ruby, pulling her close until she was near enough for him to press his lips to hers again. The kiss was angry, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. Ruby dug her nails into his shoulders and Sam twisted his hand into her hair again, eliciting a quiet moan from her. His other hand found its way to her lower back, pulling her closer to him until Ruby was flushed against his upper body. The bulge in his pants pressed against her and she rolled her hips, making Sam moan. He broke the kiss, panting and going for her neck again, and she dug her nails deeper into his back and hissed when he bit her, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave marks of his teeth. She ground her hips down again and growling Sam dragged her head back at her hair.  
Impatiently the hunter threw her down on the bed and hooked his finger into her jeans, pulling at them and her underwear without even opening the button. When they didn't come right of her hips he pressed her to the bed with one hand, while the other one ripped the pants down. Ruby's breath hitched and she bit her lip again when Sam freed her legs from the clothing. While he got of the bed to undress himself, Ruby opened her legs invitingly and ran a hand along the inside of her upper thigh. She moaned and closed her eyes, and within a second Sam was back, slapping her hand away from herself and laying down on top of her. Some of his weight rested on his elbows to either side of the woman, but otherwise his body was pressed against Ruby. If she really had needed oxygen she would have had to struggle right now, with Sam's chest on her own making it impossible for her to breathe. Instead she lifted her head up to meet his lips, running her nails across his back until Sam shivered violently. While kissing he pushed her head back down, trapping Ruby between him and the mattress, motionless except for her hands on his back. He rolled his hips down, pressing his erection against the insides of her thighs and moaned into her mouth. Ruby tried to pull away to say something, but Sam didn't let her, his hands cupping her face and holding it in place. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth hungrily, only stopping to breathe.  
“Take me,” Ruby insisted and pushed her hips upwards – as much as that was possible in her current position. A hand lay back over her face, covering her mouth and nose at the same time. Sam lifted his body and got to his knees, placing them right next to Ruby's hips so that she couldn't wiggle away.  
“Quiet,” he ordered when he took his hand from her face, his voice low and thick. Ruby raised an eyebrow and grinned, but didn't say anything. Even though she looked unimpressed with the situation, the way her breath was irregular and rushed gave her arousal away. Sam's face darkened, and he slapped her hands from his back and determinedly put them at her side before he let his own wander down Ruby's body. The woman arched into his touch and closed her eyes when he came to her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Ruby moaned and rolled her hips upwards into the air. Sam's jaw was clenched and he quickly moved on, his hand traveling downwards. He wasn't exactly gentle and Ruby's eyes flung open when he immediately went for her clit, drawing rough circles around it. The woman moaned again and pressed into the touch, but her hands quickly closed around Sam's wrists and made him stop. Sam cursed when he used all his force to pull free, but had no chance against Ruby's strength.  
“Let go!” He spat and glared at her with narrow eyes, but Ruby shook her head: “Stop caring and just take what you want, Sam!” She insisted. Holding Sam still with one of her hands Ruby touched his dick with the other one, eliciting a greedy growl from the hunter. “That's it,” the woman praised, earning her a displeased glare from Sam, “you want me.” She made a loose fist around Sam's erection and stroked him, and Sam closed his eyes and clenched his jaw in an apparent effort not to moan. Ruby hissed while running her thumb across the head of his dick, getting her finger wet with precome: “And you want it now, without waiting for me to be ready.” She raised her voice and let go of Sam's hands: “So take it already!”  
Sam didn't hesitate anymore. One hand grabbed her hair and forced her head down onto the mattress, pulled back so far that she couldn't see him anymore. A suppressed moan escaped her throat and she arched her back towards the hunter. His other hand aliened himself and then he pushed into her, urgent and hard, his eyes pressed shut and his lips parted in a silent gasp. Ruby whimpered at the force against her too dry entry, but spread her legs wider to allow him better access. When Sam was in a couple of inches he pulled back again and thrust into her, forcing himself deeper every time. His breaths were labored and thick with arousal, his movements sharp and determined. Ruby screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain and Sam used his free hand to muffle her cry, not slowing down. The woman's hands reached for his back, drawing red lines where her nails dug into his skin. Only when he was completely inside her Sam stopped, panting and allowing Ruby to get used to being stretched. He lifted his hand from Ruby's face and played with her breasts while giving her the time to adjust, but his panted breaths showed that he was barely able to control himself not just to take her. The woman's hands wandered down his back and stopped on his ass.  
It only took Ruby a couple of seconds to catch her breath before she pulled him into her and instructed: “Keep going.” Sam didn't need to be told twice and he began thrusting into her, his hips slapping against her every time he pushed in all the way. He was now moaning and then he leaned down, his lips against her shoulder. Ruby buried her hands in his hair, pressing him closer. Sam was nibbling and licking at her skin, and she pressed herself upwards into his touch. A surprised cry left her mouth when he bit her and she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. Pain rushed from her shoulder through her body, pleasure pooling in her lower body. She panted when she was able to feel the hunter's teeth break her skin in an urgency to taste her, turned on by his need. Sam was sucking the blood he had drawn from Ruby's shoulder and a low growl came from deep in his throat. The sensation of Sam's mouth against her skin made her shiver and she now pushed her hips upwards each time Sam slammed into her. She was moaning and muttering random words nobody listened to. Within seconds Sam got stronger from the demon blood running through his body and his hips moved faster, the force of it shoving Ruby up the mattress. The woman was now writhing beneath Sam, locking her legs around his hips in an attempt to make him hit the perfect spot, and when he did, she cried out. Still forced to face away from Sam by the hand in her hair she flung her eyes open, completely black and empty. Sam grunted when he felt her body react to the stimulation and heard her moan in pleasure each time he thrust into her. The sight of her unraveling beneath himself pushed him closer to the edge, eager to take Ruby with him. Still sucking on her shoulder he pushed the hand that didn't pin her head to the mattress between their hot bodies, twisting her hardened nipple between his strong fingers. The words Ruby muttered under her panted breath weren't clear enough to make out, but the involuntary twitches in her movements made it obvious how turned on she was. She arched her back of the mattress, pressing her body tight against Sam's sweaty skin and short whimpers escaped her throat with each push of Sam's hips. When Sam bit her again to renew the blood flow she screamed and tipped over the edge. Her body tensed and she clenched around Sam's dick, her back arched up from the bed with superhuman strength and the hands in Sam's hair pulled hard enough to force him away from her shoulder. Shivering violently and twitching she scratched across his back, leaving marks and possibly even breaking his skin. Pushed over the edge by her body tightening around him Sam followed with one last thrust, and with a loud, animalistic moan he spilled inside Ruby. In ecstasy he had thrown his head back, the muscles in his body tense and staring at the ceiling until he had rode out his orgasm.  
They were both panting and took a couple of seconds before they were able to move again. Sam pulled out and let himself fall down onto the mattress. His body was still shivering every now and then, his hand rested on his muscular stomach. Ruby had her hands on her thighs, biting her lip while trying to catch her breath. A small smile played around her lips while she enjoyed the afterglow. For a while they both stared into the air, until Sam murmured: “Sorry about-”  
“Don't,” interrupted Ruby with a sly grin and got up to take a shower, her legs more shaky than she would admit to. If she had known at the beginning that this was the way to get Sam to stop caring about others and take what he wanted, she would have started this a lot earlier. And she didn't have to tell anybody that she really enjoyed how things were going – that was just between her and Sam. The hunter watched her naked back, only taking his eyes away from her when the bathroom door obstructed his view. He knew he was in way too deep, but there was no way he could stop himself. Something about her – nothing he could put a finger on – it pulled him in like a vacuum. And not just his body – something was happening to his heart, too. Not that he would let anyone know.

**Author's Note:**

> I contemplated posting this for a while now, so I would be happy to know what you think. Criticism - as long as it is constructive - is always welcome and helps me work on my writing.


End file.
